staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Kwietnia 2008
thumb|left 05:15 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Prima aprilis 1944; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Telewizyjny opis obyczajów - O zwierzętach; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Kołyma ... na dnie życia; reportaż 05:55 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Droga odc. 96 (The road); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowe hałasowanie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i potwór z Loch Ness 7 (Lilly and the Loch Ness monster); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003) 10:00 Jan Paweł Wielki 10:30 Papieska Msza Święta w trzecią rocznicę śmierci papieża Jana Pawła II - transmisja z Watykanu 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1051; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP 13:35 Ennio Morricone w Krakowie - Pieśń o Bogu ukrytym; koncert 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 15:10 do Łagiewnik 15:40 Wadowice - Janowi Pawłowi II z miłością; koncert 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3767 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3982); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3768 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3983); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1603; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1056; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Gdzie jest mój głos, odc. 17 (I want my voice back); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Nelsona słonia, odc. 1 (64 Zoo Lane // ep. 1); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hymny - Artyści Janowi Pawłowi II w hołdzie; koncert 21:37 Wspólna modlitwa za Jana Pawła II 21:50 Okruchy życia - Odnaleźć przeznaczenie (I Am David); dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:25 15:10 do Łagiewnik 23:55 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 00:25 Kojak seria 3 - Odroczona sprawiedliwość (Kojak III, ep. 22, Justice Deferred); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:10 Kojak seria 3 - Po obu stronach prawa (Kojak III, ep. 23, Both Sides of the Law); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:00 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton 02:04 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Uśmiech Jana Pawła II; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 88/249 (The Love Boat . 76,cz.1 (The Mallory Quest, The Offer,Julie, the Vamp)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 89/249 (The Love Boat 76,cz.2 (The Mallory Quest, The Offer, Julie, the Vamp)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 14/39 Przykre Skutki Nieposłuszeństwa (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Budgie Sticks To It); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 148 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 31 Biznes na boku; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 17/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 618 (145)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 40; teleturniej 13:00 Dzika Australia - odc. 3 (Wild Australia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Słodka 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 21/23 Jak długo to trwa? (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 572; serial TVP 16:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Jan Paweł II, święty naszych czasów (Pope John Paul II a Saint of our Times); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Liverpool(studio) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Liverpool(mecz) 21:37 Jan Paweł II. Pamiętamy 21:40 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Liverpool 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:25 Testament; film dokumentalny 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Alibi na środę - Zagrożenie z kosmosu (Menace sur la terre (Force of Impact)) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (25) 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (118) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (21) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 07.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Kameleon (80) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (42) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1073) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (679) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (22) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 15.15 Daleko od noszy (50) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (3): Kolacja dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Ślesicki 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (680) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1074) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (30): Pan Luty - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Bogusław Linda 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (283) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski 21.00 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004, reż. Peter Segal 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Monique - komediodramat, Francja 2002, reż. Valerie Guignabodet 01.05 Miasto zwycięzców 02.05 Nocne randki thumb|left 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (948) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - reality show 12.05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (146/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (949) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Strefa śmierci - film katastroficzny, Niemcy/USA 2004, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Dean Cain, Bettina Zimmermann, Joanna Taylor, Nigel Bennett 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.50 Wrzuć na luz 01.50 Telesklep 02.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podróżujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (13); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Plebania - odc. 1052; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Papieska Msza Święta w trzecią rocznicę śmierci papieża Jana Pawła II - transmisja z Watykanu (Papieska Msza Święta w trzecią rocznicę śmierci papieża Jana Pawła II - transmisja z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1434; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Errata do biografii - Adam Ważyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sushi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Zwarcie - Andrzej Person, Kajetan Broniewski - odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 28; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Jak podróżujemy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 To jest temat - Podróż sentymentalna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (42); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1052; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Niespodzianka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Rozmowa z ... - Ojcem Profesorem Witoldem Kaweckim (III rocznica śmierci Jana Pawła II); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Hymny - Artyści Janowi Pawłowi II w hołdzie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:37 Wspólna modlitwa za Jana Pawła II; STEREO 21:45 Klan - odc. 1434; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 22:40 Noce i dnie - odc. 3/12* Babcia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pielgrzymka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Ujrzeć niedostrzegalne; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1052; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Niespodzianka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Hymny - Artyści Janowi Pawłowi II w hołdzie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Klan - odc. 1434; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:20 Noce i dnie - odc. 3/12* Babcia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Pielgrzymka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis info; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Historia Pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Śladami Świętości Jana Pawła II; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Historia Pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II; STEREO 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:52 Historia Pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:49 Historia Pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II; STEREO 00:47 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:00 Śladami Świętości Jana Pawła II; STEREO 03:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (112) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.25 Mała czarna - talk show 11.25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (18) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 16.30 Zbuntowani (113) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 24 godziny (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 22.05 24 godziny (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Jerycho (5) - serial SF, USA 01.35 Jerycho (6) - serial SF, USA 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03.05 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 03.50 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.15 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (33) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (14/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (55) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (18/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (15/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (3/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 16.30 Joey (14) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (56) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (19/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (4/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow 19.35 Joey (15) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Kto zabił moją córkę? - dramat kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Markie Post, Gerald McRanney, Jeffrey Nordling 22.00 Dom na krańcu świata - film obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Michael Mayer, wyk. Colin Farrell 00.05 Skrzywdzona - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2002 thumb|left 06.00 Brainiac (12) 07.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 08.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 08.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 09.00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd 10.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 11.00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) 12.00 Wielkie rzeczy (8) 13.00 Brainiac (12) 14.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku sztormu 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet Camaro 17.00 Producenci motocykli: Williams i Compton 18.00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (2) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki 22.00 Brudna robota: Instalator billboardów 23.00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon: Korea 00.00 Lockerbie - szlakiem terroru 01.00 Z akt FBI: Zdecydowany opór 02.00 Okrutni ludzie: Prześladowca 03.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki 04.00 Brudna robota: Instalator billboardów 05.00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (2) Hallmark Channel 6:00 Akt skruchy 8:00 Jak podzielić psa? 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Mały uciekinier (22) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Zbaw nas ode złego (9) 12:00 Christy: Wybory serca (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Mały uciekinier (22) 15:00 Jak podzielić psa? 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Wielkie poświęcenie (10) 18:00 Jak to było z Audrey 20:00 Kingdom (2) 21:00 Wywiad: Zmowa (2) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Obława (18) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Akt skruchy (5) 0:00 Wywiad: Zmowa (2) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Obława (18) 2:00 Christy: Wybory serca (2-ost.) 4:00 Akt skruchy Ale Kino! 8:00 Linia 9:40 Podejrzenie 11:30 Pojedynek w słońcu 13:45 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gangsterzy 14:15 Przeciwnik 16:30 Powrót 18:05 Zgaga 20:00 Zapach wanilii 21:40 P.S. 23:25 Noc żywych trupów 1:05 Z tamtej strony tęczy 2:35 Jak zjeść arbuza w towarzystwie białych i mieć z tego uciechę 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Ryś 7:00 Zwierzęce urwisy (7) 7:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wilki - powrót na łono natury 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego 10:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie (13) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (1) 11:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Małe zwierzaki 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Superrozmiar 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Armie 14:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo 15:00 Małe zoo walczy! (12) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (30) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (17) 18:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Niedźwiedź brunatny - król lasu 18:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Delfin - rodzinne losy 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Superstado gnu 19:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 20:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Obietnica 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (43) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (3) 1:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Superstado gnu 1:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 2:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Obietnica 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (43) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (11) 8:00 Babski oddział (11) 9:00 Szczury wodne (156) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (22) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (11) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 13:00 Szczury wodne (156) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (22) 15:00 Babski oddział (11) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (12) 17:00 Szczury wodne (157) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (1) 20:00 Babski oddział (12) 21:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (14) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (13) 23:00 Anakonda 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (14) 1:45 Raport o zagrożeniach (14) 2:45 Anakonda 4:15 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (9) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (57) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (57) 10:35 Doktor Who (9) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (58) 17:20 Doktor Who (10) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Statyści (5) 20:20 Statyści (6) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 23:00 Statyści (5) 23:40 Statyści (6) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (3) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (4) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (58) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 3:40 Życie na Marsie (3) 4:35 Życie na Marsie (4) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (8) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 8:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina: Za kulisami (1) 8:55 Superdomy (4) 9:45 10 lat mniej (10) 10:10 10 lat mniej (11) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (8) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (23) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (8) 12:30 Superdomy (4) 13:30 10 lat mniej (10) 14:00 10 lat mniej (11) 14:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina: Za kulisami (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3) 18:00 Ale dom! (2) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 20:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3) 21:00 Ale dom! (2) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 0:35 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3) 1:30 Ale dom! (2) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (13) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (40) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (13) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (22) 8:00 Układ idealny 9:35 Do góry nogami 11:20 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 12:20 Królowa 14:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Popręg (5/22) 15:00 Conrack 16:45 Tango ptaka 18:10 Zakochani widzą słonie 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (23) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Droga do Eldorado 22:35 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (17) 23:10 Premiera. SuperDeser: Milo 55160 23:50 Volver 1:55 Śniadanie na Plutonie 4:05 Videodrome 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Forrest Gump 10:50 Światła o zmierzchu 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (22) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Cudowne dziecko 14:35 Świece na Bay Street 16:10 Mała Miss 17:55 Poltergay - Duchy 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Podziemne życie kreta (6/13) 20:00 Apocalypto 22:20 Z-boczona historia kina (1/3) 23:15 Droga do Eldorado 0:45 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 2:30 2 dni w dolinie 4:15 Gniew 5:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 6:30 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 7:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 15:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Czarno na białym: Tomasz Hajto 19:20 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 20:50 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:50 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 23:20 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Sułtani westernu 7:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 9:55 W blasku Hollywood: Michael Douglas 10:20 Instytut Benjamenta 12:05 Sueno - marzenia 13:50 Chmura 15:35 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Cruise 16:05 Moja Sarah 17:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 20:00 Barwy prawdy 21:55 Ciebie kocham 23:20 Fatalna namiętność 1:20 Węże w samolocie 3:05 Gracz 5:10 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (735) 6:30 Areszt domowy (21) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (3) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (4) 10:00 Porządek musi być (13) 10:30 Porządek musi być (14) 11:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (1) 11:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (2) 12:00 Druga szansa (67) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) 14:30 Randka na czas (53) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (10) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (3) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (4) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (2) 17:30 Randka na czas (53) 18:00 Porządek musi być (13) 18:30 Porządek musi być (14) 19:00 Druga szansa (67) 20:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (1) 20:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (2) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (9) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (92) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Stalowe muskuły (5) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 2:00 E-miłość (2) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (2) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (92) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (110) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 5:30 Modny świat (735) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 8:00 Historia gier komputerowych 9:00 Ekotechnologie: Paliwa przyszłości 10:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 14:00 Historia gier komputerowych 15:00 Ekotechnologie: Paliwa przyszłości 16:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 20:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 21:00 Premiera: Wyścig na Marsa (1) 22:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 2:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 3:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 3:50 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Harley (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (2) 7:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 8:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 9:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 11:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 12:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (2) 13:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 14:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 17:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 18:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (2) 19:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 20:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 23:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 0:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (2) 1:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 2:00 Powrót do Strefy Zero WTC 3:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (2) 4:45 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Ian Bell - łowca nazistów Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:30 Watts 10:00 Snooker: Turniej China Open w Pekinie 11:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 13:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 14:30 Snooker: Turniej China Open w Pekinie 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Magazyn olimpijski 18:45 Wednesday Selection 18:55 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w 's-Hertogenbosch 19:55 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w 's-Hertogenbosch 20:55 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 21:00 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Nowym Orleanie 22:00 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Aloha 22:30 Golf: Golf Club 22:35 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 22:40 Wednesday Selection 22:45 Poker: Zawody Race Poker Trophy w Kurytybie 23:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:45 Magazyn olimpijski 1:15 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 21:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Rodzina to podstawa 7:05 Grzanie ławy 8:30 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 10:00 Randka na przerwie 11:40 Pogodynka 13:10 Wytańczyć marzenia 15:05 Król narożnika 16:40 Droga sławy 18:40 Mały Manhattan 20:10 Casino Royale 22:30 8MM 2 0:15 Zimny jak głaz 1:40 Casino Royale 4:05 8MM 2 HBO 2 6:00 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 7:50 Na planie 8:25 Dżungla 9:45 Republikanin 11:25 Z ust do ust 13:00 Lustrzana maska 14:40 Justin Timberlake 17:00 Na planie 17:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 20:00 Diabeł w pudełku 21:35 Lucky Louie (4) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Wojownik 23:25 Wszystko jest iluminacją 1:10 Zaklęte serca 2:40 Na dobre i złe 4:10 Wszystko jest iluminacją HBO Comedy 10:00 Układ stulecia 11:35 Prestiż, splendor i blask 13:15 Pełnia szczęścia 14:35 Układ stulecia 16:10 Prestiż, splendor i blask 17:50 Pełnia szczęścia 19:10 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 (13) 20:30 Napoleon i ja 22:15 Palec 23:45 Nieudacznik 1:15 Podwójne espresso 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 6:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 8:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 11/91 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15/50 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 13B/58 8:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 8:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 9:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wyrok 10:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Mazowsze 10:55 Seans. Dyrektorzy 11:00 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Dyrektorzy: Wieczny zastępca (4) 12:20 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Człowiek z cyfrą 12:35 Seans. Dyrektorzy: Film nr 1650 12:45 Rodzina do kina 12:50 Rodzina do kina: Mów mi Rockefeller 14:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wakacje w Amsterdamie 16:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bar na Victorii 17:00 Na ekranie i na planie 17:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 19:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PKF 11/91 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14B/65 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14A/68 20:05 W obiektywie 20:10 W obiektywie: Niezwykła podróż Baltazara Kobera 22:10 KinOFFteka - Nurt refleksyjny 22:11 KinOFFteka - Nurt refleksyjny: Samo Poznanie 22:29 KinOFFteka - Nurt refleksyjny: Nie ma o czym milczeć 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14B/65 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14A/68 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Obok prawdy 1:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Lucjana Stysia wziemięwstąpienie 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ze wsi 1:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wakacje w Amsterdamie 3:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bar na Victorii 4:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Missa in tempore belli' 11:00 Johannes Brahms: III symfonia F-dur op. 90 11:45 Johannes Brahms: IV symfonia e-moll op. 98 12:35 Wiolonczelistka Tatiana Vassilieva w Katedrze w Cannes, 2002 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Maurice Yvain: 'Ta bouche' 19:05 Adolphe Adam: 'Le Toréador ou l'Accord parfait' 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: 'Missa solemnis' D-dur op. 123 22:00 Impresje o Herbecie von Karajanie 23:00 Glenn Gould interpretuje Beethovena 0:00 Około północy: Jazz w Europie: Francja 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Nguyen Le 2:30 Około północy: Portrety: Daniel Humair 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! 4 Walls 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (33) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (7) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (22) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (6) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (32) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (4) 8:00 Noddy (26) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (7) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (15) 8:30 Pingu (2) 8:40 SamSam (1) 8:50 Rumcajs (48) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (92) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (8) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 9:45 Bracia koala (67) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (57) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (15) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (15) 11:00 Noddy (25) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (6) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (14) 11:30 Pingu (1) 11:40 SamSam (26) 11:50 Rumcajs (47) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (8) 12:25 Pingu (26) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (6) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (17) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (32) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (6) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (36) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (5) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (31) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (3) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (91) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (7) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 16:45 Bracia koala (66) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (56) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (9) 18:25 Pingu (1) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (7) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (18) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Made 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Live: Placebo 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 7:00 Inwazja meduz 8:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate 10:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 11:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 13:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate 15:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Powrót do krokodylego raju 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Aligatory 17:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 18:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 19:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 22:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 23:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 1:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 4:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 5:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów Planete 6:45 Sklep w Stambule 7:15 Sklep w Paryżu 7:50 Sklep w Porto 8:25 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 9:20 Sklep w Poznaniu 9:50 Sklep w Sillerund 10:20 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 11:15 Niezły kanał (5) 11:25 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 11:55 Leksykon ciąży (11/15) 12:25 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Minorka (2/13) 13:00 Rewolucja 14:30 Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 16:45 Rakotwórcza słodycz 17:40 Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 18:45 Antysemityzm XXI wieku 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Zmiana na Stolicy Piotrowej 22:35 Niezły kanał (5) 22:45 Rzeka cyjanku 23:20 Paniczny lęk: Rekiny (3/5) 0:10 Bóg zasnął w Ruandzie 0:45 Uciec śmierci 2:15 Leksykon ciąży (1/15) 2:45 Leksykon ciąży (6/15) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Imieniny (29) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (667) 8:45 Samo życie (1040) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Linie papilarne (98) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek Tour (128) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Dwugłowy pies (27) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dziewczyna z bajki (20) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Samochód (30) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (668) 21:30 Samo życie (1041) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Życie za śmierć (29) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ostatni cham (129) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Pojedynek (132) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1041) 1:30 Graczykowie: Samochód (30) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (668) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ostatni cham (129) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Życie za śmierć (29) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:10 Żużel: Liga angielska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:50 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 9:00 Gol plus 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 13:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 15:20 Gillette World Sport 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 Żużel: Kryterium Asów 18:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:00 Boks: Gala w San Antonio 3:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 5:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:35 Nie jedzcie stokrotek 9:25 Jedwabne pończoszki 11:20 Siedem wzgórz Rzymu 13:05 Książę i żebrak 15:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 16:50 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni 18:35 Sala kinowa - the director's special 19:00 Siostrzyczki 20:30 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Czarny dzień w Black Rock 22:20 Viva Las Vegas 23:45 Pasek 1:15 Siedem wzgórz Rzymu 3:00 Siostrzyczki 4:30 Długi tydzień w Parkman Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (17/52) 6:50 Straż graniczna (18/24) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (115/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (15/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (38/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (97/178) 13:50 Stellina (116/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (18/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (39/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (98/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (19/48) 19:00 Conan (16/22) 20:00 Ucięte głowy 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (35/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (3/10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (19/24) 0:10 Gorące pragnienia 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: W mgnieniu oka dookoła morza (22) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Prawdziwe życie (38) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nie ma jak w domu (12) 7:00 Freakazoid: A imię jego Komiksomaniak (4) 7:25 Friday Wear: Klucz do duszy (8) 7:30 Aparatka: Terapia domowa (4) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Czerwona wieża (21) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Johnny Legend (33) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 9:45 6 w pracy 5 (11) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Tv Sat, histeria (23) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Tańczące klony, Calvin mózg (39) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Extreme 9000 (13) 11:40 Freakazoid: Freakopies furiatek (5) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2 (15) 12:55 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 13:45 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odejść, czy zostać (44) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (20) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (22) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (3) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Zimowy sen agamy (17) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (21) 17:00 Świat Raven: Droga do Hollywood (33) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (12) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2 (16) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (1) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby (5) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Beyonce (34) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wołanie o pomoc (45) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (3) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Blacksite: Area 51 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (2) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Clapham 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Clapham 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 49th Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (12) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (15/22) 13:00 Jezioro osobliwości 15:00 Burza uczuć (34/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (107) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (107) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (7) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (8) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Puls raport: "Studio Papieskie" - 3. rocznica śmierci Jana Pawła II 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (7) 23:35 Sprzedawcy (12-ost.) 0:05 Jezioro osobliwości 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Puls tygodnia 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (5/13) 11:00 Tajemnice ciała (5) 11:30 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan III Sobieski i Marysieńka 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda (4) 20:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Mój dom mnie zabija 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Historie motocyklowe 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Na każdą kieszeń 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Turbo kamera 18:45 Co poszło nie tak 19:15 Monster Jam 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Poza kontrolą 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Pinksim! Hot Movie Night 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Rzym, miasto otwarte 10:45 Solo 11:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Co za świnia 12:00 Głosy naszych czasów: Ian Bostridge 13:00 Re-wizje sztuki 13:25 Poznań Jazz Fair '96 - Zbigniew Namysłowski All Stars 14:00 Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Jane Monheit 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: New York, N.Y. 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Zofia Kilanowicz 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny: Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym 20:00 Czytelnia (54) 20:30 Małe dramaty 21:37 Życie jest wieczne - Jan Paweł II 21:40 A gdyby tak się stało 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Muzyka klasyczna 23:25 Strefa: Leszek Mądzik - "Noc Walpurgii" 23:45 Strefa: Studio: "Dzieci nocy" 0:05 Strefa: Dzieci nocy 0:35 Jarocin po latach: Defekt Muzgó 0:45 Jarocin po latach: Piersi 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Bogini rocznik '67 2:55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:10 Studio R: Zofia Kilanowicz 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Rosie 9:45 Być najlepszą (2-ost.) 11:35 Projekt "Gamma" 11:55 Chmura 14:00 Zasoby ludzkie 15:50 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie 18:05 Rok przebudzenia 20:00 Być najlepszą (2-ost.) 21:50 Literatura na małym ekranie: Frankenstein 0:00 Niezwykłe namiętności: W oceanie słodkich marzeń (5/7) 1:35 We władzy ojca 3:25 Zabójca AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:30 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 07:55 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 09:35 W blasku Hollywood: Emma Thompson - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 11:20 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 12:50 Miejsce zwane domem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ali Selim, wyk. Elizabeth Reaser, Lois Smith, Patrick Heusinger, Stephen Pelinski USA 2005 14:45 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 16:20 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 18:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 20:00 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 21:35 Tragedia Makbeta - dramat kostiumowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jon Finch, Francesca Annis, Martin Shaw, Terence Bayler Wlk. Brytania/USA 1971 23:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 12 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 00:50 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 02:50 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 04:20 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa - komediodramat reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Aaron Eckhart, Catherine Keener, Nastassja Kinski USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 119 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 503 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 620 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 621 USA 1999 10:00 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 108 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 10:25 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 109 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 10:50 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 110 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 514 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 515 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 404 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 405 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 622 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 623 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 120 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 207 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 208 USA 2001 17:10 Cybill - serial odc. 101 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 406 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 407 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 516 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 517 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 215 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 111 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 616 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 512 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 105 USA 2005 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 203 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 307 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 808 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 207 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 00:35 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 208 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:00 Trawka - serial odc. 103 USA 2005 01:25 Trawka - serial odc. 104 USA 2005 01:50 Trawka - serial odc. 105 USA 2005 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 307 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 516 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 517 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 503 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 622 i 623 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 14 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 19, Synowie i kochankowie USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Możesz na mnie liczyć reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Zaufana osoba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Pożądanie USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 15 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Dziwne życie Boba USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Miłość i polityka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Inna strona życia Cz. 1 USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Sekrety i kłamstwa (1) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Ślicznotki w bikini reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Jeden z nas USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Burzliwe wesele reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Sekrety i kłamstwa (2) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 23, Niespodzianka Freda USA 2003 21:55 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 24, Koniec mitu USA 2003 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Demon szybkości USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Klejnoty rodzinne USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 16 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Powrót Harrego reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 33, Jon Bon Jovi Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 127 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 127 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 5 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 126 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 127 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Suknia ślubna - komedia obyczajowa 07:45 Wyścig z czasem - thriller 09:30 Akt miłości - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Cena piękna - komediodramat 13:00 Perry Mason: Morderstwo w teatrze - film kryminalny 14:45 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 16:30 Zaskakująca podróż - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 21:45 W sidłach uczuć - thriller 23:30 Lustrzane odbicia 2 - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Żądza ciała - film erotyczny 03:00 W sidłach strachu - thriller 04:30 Suknia ślubna - komedia obyczajowa Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku